


Sweeter Than Sweet

by SugarFluffiness



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluffy, I'm a dork ignore me, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baking references, baking turns into something more, high temperature, raspberry tarts, sweet and sour, very sugary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFluffiness/pseuds/SugarFluffiness
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum are trying to make breakfast for the rest of their members before they wake up.





	Sweeter Than Sweet

Jaebum walked into the kitchen yawning. He stretched, leaning against the counter.  
“Morning,” murmured Jinyoung, turning from his place by the fridge.  
Jaebum smiled sleepily. “Why are you up so early?”  
“I could ask you the same,” teased Jinyoung. “I’m making breakfast, what are you doing?”  
“I heard you making breakfast,” the elder mumbled.  
A smile lit up Jinyoung’s features. “I’m making raspberry tarts.”  
“Oh, we’re going fancy now?” Jaebum questioned, grinning at the thought of food.  
“Yes, we are,” countered Jinyoung. “Now are you going to stand there looking pretty or help me?”  
Jaebum folded his arms in front of his bare torso. “Alright, let me just put on a shirt first.” Jinyoung shook his head and leaned forward to snag Jaebum’s wrist, pulling him closer. “I want this made before the other members wake up. No need to waste time with clothing.”

Jinyoung busied himself creating the tiny crusts for the tarts while Jaebum worked on the filling.  
“How’s it going?” asked Jinyoung quietly, sneaking up behind Jaebum. Jaebum turned around, startled. “Not very well,” he admitted shyly. “Cooking isn’t my strongest point.”  
Jinyoung smiled softly. “I’d love to do it with you. Teamwork, am I right?”  
Jaebum grinned thankfully. “Pass me the berries,” ordered Jinyoung and set to proceed on the recipe with Jaebum’s help. 

While the tarts were baking in the oven, Jaebum busied himself making coffee, turning around to give Jinyoung a perfect opportunity to lean against the counter on the other side of the kitchen and admire the view of his deliciously bare back, muscles relaxed but still prominent, and very, _very_ alluring. 

Jinyoung was so engrossed in being lost in the view and daydreaming that he didn’t realize Jaebum was done with the coffee.  
“Fancy some?” he asked, turning around to face Jinyoung, two mugs in hand.  
_Hell yes_ , Jinyoung thought, blushing bright red at the inquiry while he mentally scolded himself for his interpretation of Jaebum’s innocent question. He avoided answering and bent down to check on the tarts, flusteredly pretending that he was just busy with the food.  
“Ouch!” he yelped, burning his hand touching the tray, forgetting he wasn’t wearing any oven mitts.  
Jaebum was quickly at his side, holding Jinyoung’s hurting hand gently, observing it carefully for any damage. “You okay?” he asked, concern clear in his eyes.  
_No_ , Jinyoung thought. _What am I supposed to do with the way you make me feel?_  
“I think so,” he decided to say instead.  
“I’ll get some ice,” Jaebum said and reluctantly let go of cradling Jinyoung’s hand to dig in the freezer. 

Thankfully the tarts were ready soon, providing a distraction from Jinyoung’s unsettled heart . Jaebum pulled them out of the oven, filling the kitchen with the scent of fresh baking.  
“Do the honours?” Jaebum asked teasingly, holding out a cooled down treat.  
When Jinyoung bit into a tart, his face scrunched up at the lack of sweet fruity flavors, instead the sourness abusing his taste buds. Despite the setback, he still swallowed, acting as if it was the most delicious breakfast item he had ever eaten.  
Turns out Jinyoung’s acting skills were worth more than he thought, as Jaebum watched him eat the treat in satisfaction before popping a piece into his mouth.  
Unlike Jinyoung, Jaebum wasn’t unnecessarily polite and lacked the exceptional acting skills to hide his distaste, proving this as he ran to the sink to down a glass of water.  
“You _liked_ it?” Jaebum asked incredulously after he has washed the sour taste from his mouth. “No,” admitted Jinyoung, blushing. “I just didn’t want to show that our cooking had turned into such a disaster. We can’t possibly eat these now. All our effort was wasted and now these are just globs of sour-”  
Jinyoung was cut off as Jaebum boldly brought their lips together in a hungry kiss.  
“It’s not a problem,” Jaebum said, voice rough as he leaned his forehead against Jinyoung’s, staring into his eyes. “ You’re sweet enough already.”  
Jinyoung replied by joining their mouths together again, licking into Jaebum’s mouth devouringly, the heat between them definitely not created by the steaming treats beside. 

 

Bonus 1:

“Ewww!” shrieked Bambam, walking in on his two hyungs making out in the middle of the kitchen. “I just wanted to get some breakfast and this is what I get? My eyes are burnt!”  
Jinyoung just winked at Jaebum and gestured to the tarts sitting forgotten on the counter. “Help yourself. I think you’d like them.” 

 

Bonus 2: 

After both their lips were tinged red and swollen, hair ruffled and clothes askew, Jinyoung realized that he wasn’t hungry anymore. In fact, he was feeling _very_ satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> HOW WAS THAT? *hides*


End file.
